I'm Lost Without You
by JuliaJoyBell
Summary: JAG Fanfiction. Harm et Mac vivent ensembles à San Diego. Ils s'apprêtent à accueillir la venue de leur petit miracle né de leur amour. Mais dans la vie tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on le souhaite…
1. Chapter 1

Titre: "I'm Lost Without You".  
>'Un combat pour la vie'<br>Auteur : Julia R.  
>Avertissement : Aucun<br>Catégorie : Drame.  
>Résumé : Harm et Mac vivent ensembles à San Diego. Ils s'apprêtent à accueillir la venue de leur petit miracle né de leur amour. Mais dans la vie tout ne se passe pas toujours comme on le souhaite…<br>Disclaimer : La série Jag ne m'appartiens pas ; elle est la propriété de Donald P Bellisario, Bellisarius Production, CBS et Paramount .Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages .Je ne touche aucune somme d'argent pour cette histoire.

14 : 48 GMT  
>Domicile des Rabb<br>San Diego

Mac dort paisiblement dans le grand lit, la couverture remontant jusque sur ses épaules. Harm rentre doucement dans la pièce vêtu d'une simple serviette blanche autour de la taille. Il regarde un instant sa femme et sourit. Ensuite il sort ses affaires de l'armoire et s'habille. Une fois son pantalon et sa chemise enfilés et le nœud de sa cravate étant fait, il s'approche doucement du lit et s'assoit sur le bord. Il enlève délicatement les cheveux de la frange de Mac qui reposent sur son front et y dépose un doux baiser.  
>- Hey…réveille toi ! Murmura Harm.<br>Mac bougeât et fit entendre un léger gémissement. Il sourit.  
>- Allez debout Madame Rabb !<br>Mac ouvrit les yeux et lui accorda son plus beau sourire.  
>- Bonjour ! Tu es déjà habillé ?<br>- Et oui ! Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir rester au lit.  
>Mac s'assit.<br>- Crois moi, si ça dépendait de moi, j'irai travailler !  
>Harm sourit.<br>- Ca je pense bien ! Mais tu as besoin de repos et deux jours à la maison ne te feront pas de mal !  
>- Ca aurait été mieux si j'avais pus les passer avec toi !<br>- Mais tu n'es pas toute seule !  
>Harm posa délicatement sa main sur le ventre rond de Mac. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, à se regarder.<br>- A quelle heure tu as ton rendez-vous ?  
>- Il me semble te l'avoir dit plusieurs fois non ?<br>- C'est pour être sur, je ne veux pas manquer une seule occasion de voir notre miracle !  
>Mac sourit.<br>- A 10 heure 35min.  
>- Je serai là ! Murmura Harm avant de lui déposer un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres.<br>- Mais je l'espère pour toi Rabb ! Sinon gare à tes six heures Pilote !  
>Elle posa son front contre le sien.<br>- Je dois y aller !  
>- Oui…<br>Harm embrassa le ventre de Mac et s'apprêtât à se lever.  
>- Et moi je ne compte pas ?<br>Harm sourit et l'embrassa. Elle répondit à son baiser. Ils se séparèrent doucement et Mac posa sa main sur la joue de son époux.  
>- N'oublie pas : 10 heure 35 ! Murmura Mac.<br>- Je n'oublierai pour rien au monde ! Même si je me demande bien se que tu envisagerais de faire à mes six heures !  
>Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Harm se leva. Il était dans l'encadrement de la porte lorsqu'il se retourna.<br>- Ne profite pas de mon absence pour essayer d'entrer dans la chambre ! Tu ne trouveras pas la clé ! Je veux que se soit la surprise lorsque tu rentreras de l'hôpital avec notre enfant dans les bras !  
>Mac sourit et Harm en fit de même.<br>- A toute à l'heure…10 heure 35 ! Je t'aime.  
>- Je t'aime !<br>Lorsque Harm fut sortit, Mac regarda l'heure ; 7 :10. Elle avait l'habitude qu'il la réveille de temps en temps juste pour lui dire qu'il partait travailler et qu'il pensera à elle toute la journée. Depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse, Mac faisait attention de ne pas trop se fatiguer. Elle avait allégée son emploi du temps pour être le plus souvent possible auprès de Harm et Mattie. Mac vivait toujours dans la crainte que quelque chose n'arrive, mais à présent elle entamait son 8 ème mois de grossesse sans qu'aucun problème majeur ne vienne mettre en danger la vie de son enfant ainsi que la sienne. Harm était très présent et prenait soin d'eux. Mac avait dus prendre quelques jours de repos, suivant le conseil de son médecin. Elle se sentait fatiguée depuis quelques temps.

Mac se recoucha et remonta la couverture sur elle. Elle s'endormie encore une heure. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle prit une douche et s'habilla. Elle descendit et mangea le petit déjeuner que lui avait préparé Harm avant de partir. Il y avait glissé un petit mot.

' _Un taxi passera te prendre pour t'amener à la clinique. Je te rejoins là-bas ! Je t'aime.  
>Harm.'<em>

Mac sourit devant l'attention que lui accordait son époux. Elle s'assit et mangea tranquillement.  
>Avant de partir pour son rendez-vous, elle appela Jennifer au bureau pour lui donner quelques instructions qu'elle devait transmettre à son chef d'état major qui la remplaçait. Arriva le taxi. Elle monta dedans et celui-ci prit la direction de la clinique où Mac devait voir sur un petit écran l'être à qui elle allait donner la vie deux mois plus tard.<p>

18: 42 GMT  
>Clinique St James<br>San Diego

- Madame Rabb?  
>Mac lâcha la cordelette de son Top qu'elle tripotait nerveusement. Elle prit son sac, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte où son gynécologue l'attendait. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge qui se trouvait au mur : 10 : 45. Harm n'était pas là.<br>- Bonjour Docteur. Mac lui tendit la main.  
>- Bonjour. Il la lui serra.<br>Le médecin invita Mac à rentrer dans son bureau mais quelque chose attira leur attention. Harm arriva en courant, à bout de souffle dans la salle d'attente attirant ainsi tout les regards.  
>- Monsieur Rabb ! Juste à temps ! Dit le médecin avec un sourire. Je vous en prie!<br>- Tu es en retard Harm ! Murmura Mac.  
>- Non…juste à temps mon amour, répondit il entre deux respirations.<br>Mac sourit.

Le docteur et Harm avaient pris place au bureau pendant que Mac se changeait dans la pièce d'à coté. Lorsqu'elle eu finit elle ouvrit la porte et il la rejoignirent. Mac se coucha sur le lit de consultation. Le gynécologue alluma divers appareils et Harm prit la main de son épouse.  
>Il souleva sa chemise d'hôpital et mit le gel transparent sur son ventre. Il fit glisser l'embout en plastic sur sa peau. Tout trois regardaient le petit écran noir et blanc. Ils voyaient apparaître la forme du bébé. Mac était émue de voir que vivait en elle un petit être né de leur amour. Harm quant à lui avait un large sourire de joie.<br>- Il me semble que vous ne voulez pas connaître le sexe ?  
>- Non, dit Mac. Nous voulons avoir la surprise !<br>- Oui…Enfin, elle, le veut !  
>- Ah je vois que vous êtes en désaccord !<br>Le docteur sourit.  
>- Ca nous arrive fréquemment ! Répondit Mac en regardant Harm.<br>- Oui mais je fini par me plier aux décisions de mon épouse !  
>- Et oui les femmes savent toujours nous convaincre !<br>Tout deux rirent.  
>- Alors Madame Rabb ! Rien de nouveau depuis votre dernière visite ? Demanda le médecin en se tournant vers elle.<br>- Non ! Je me sens fatiguée ses derniers temps mais ça va !  
>- Tout va bien, pas de mal de ventre, de nausées…<br>- Non …Mac réfléchit, il y avait bien quelque chose mais…  
>- Madame ?<br>- Je …il m'arrive d'avoir effectivement des douleurs dans le ventre qui durent quelques minutes. J'ai des difficultés pour bouger mais ça repart très vite ensuite.  
>- Mm…vous avez ça depuis longtemps ?<br>- Deux à trois semaines.  
>Il se tourna à nouveau vers l'écran.<br>- Pourtant tout me semble parfaitement normal ! Mais ces douleurs ne devraient pas avoir lieu d'être !  
>Il regarda attentivement l'écran.<br>- Ah…qu'est se que c'est cela ? Mm…je vois. Je n'ai pas vu ça avant !  
>- Qu'est se qu'il y a ? demanda Harm.<br>- Vous voyez cette tâche là ? Il pointa une zone en haut de l'écran. Ca m'a l'air d'être une poche de sang. Ce n'est pas un cas unique …mais se qui me tracasse s'est qu'elle n'est pas bien placée du tout. Vos douleurs proviennent certainement de ça ! Vous comprenez lorsque le fœtus bouge il peut exercé une force sur cette poche. Ainsi vous pouvez ressentir une douleur jusqu'à se qu'il se déplace à nouveau. Le problème est, que cette poche peut céder à tout moment.  
>- Et…est ce qu'il y a des risques pour l'enfant si cela se produit ?<br>Il coupa l'échographe et regarda le couple.  
>- Eh bien…il y en a en effet ! Pour l'enfant et vous-même !<br>- Lesquels ? S'inquiéta Mac.  
>Le docteur soupira.<br>- Vous risquez de le prendre avant sa naissance. Mais vous risquez également de faire une hémorragie à l'accouchement. Se qui entraînerait un risque… un risque de décès.  
>Mac regarda un instant le plafond et ferma les yeux, anéantie par la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre.<br>- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? Demanda Harm la gorge sèche.  
>- Ménager votre femme ! Je sais que vous avez prit soin d'elle durant tout ces mois ! Ca se voit et sa se ressent ! Il n'y a eu aucune complication malgré le fait que se soit une grossesse à risque ! Mais à présent il va falloir en faire plus !<br>Mac ouvrit les yeux à nouveau.  
>- Vous allez devoir rester au lit et bouger le moins possible pour vos deux dernier mois de grossesse ! Dit il à Mac. Plus de travail, plus de sorties…juste le strict minimum. Même descendre et monter les escaliers peut être un risque.<br>- Très bien ! Nous ferrons se qu'il faut ! Répondit Harm.  
>Le docteur essuya le ventre de Mac et redescendit sa chemise.<br>- Vous pouvez vous rhabiller Madame Rabb. Je vais vous préparer une fiche d'arrêt pour vos supérieurs.  
>Mac acquiesça. Harm lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front et sortit avec le médecin.<br>Elle resta un instant assise sur le lit sans bouger. « Je le savais ! On m'avait prévenue pourtant ! Trois médecins différents me l'avaient dit ! Comment j'ai pus croire qu'ils se trompaient ! Pourquoi si près du but ? » Elle posa la main sur son ventre. « Je dois me battre pour qu'il vive ! Me battre pour qu'il puisse naître ! C'est l'enfant de l'homme que j'aime, il mérite d'être heureux et d'élever cet enfant, SON enfant ! Il fera un père merveilleux je le sais. Cet enfant aura le plus merveilleux des papas même si il devra grandir sans sa mère. » Mac se leva et se changea, résolue à se battre pour la vie de ce petit être.  
>Elle prit sa fiche d'arrêt. Harm et Mac quittèrent le médecin qui lui conseilla de faire attention et qui lui dit qu'ils se reverront dans deux semaines. Le couple sortit du bâtiment et s'assit dans la voiture. Harm ne démarra pas. Mac avait la tête contre la vitre et regardait dehors. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son épouse.<br>- Hey…  
>Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Mac, elle n'avait pas pus les retenir plus longtemps. Il se pencha et les essuya du bout des doigts. Mac ferma les yeux et Harm l'attira contre lui.<br>- Ca va aller ! Nous sommes ensembles, rien ne peut nous arriver tu te souviens ?  
>Il resta un long moment à la regarder.<br>- Je refuse de te perdre tu entends ? Il prit le visage de Mac entre ses mains et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les sien. Je refuse…murmura Harm avant de l'embrasser et de la prendre dans ses bras.  
>Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés sans se parler. Harm pouvait sentir les larmes chaudes de Mac traverser le tissu fin de sa chemise. Mac un peu calmée il se séparèrent.<br>- Je vais appeler le bureau !  
>- Pourquoi ? Demanda Mac en essuyant ses larmes.<br>- Je ne veux pas te laisser seule dans cet état !  
>- Harm…ça va …je…<br>- Non je ne te laisse pas !  
>Il prit son portable et composa le numéro de son bureau.<br>- Allo John c'est Harm! J'ai un empêchement je ne retourne pas au bureau cette après midi! Je cherche mes dossiers demain…Il y eu un silence…très bien, merci !  
>Puis il raccrocha.<br>- Je devrai apporter ça à Jennifer ! Dit Mac en prenant la feuille du médecin.  
>- Allons d'abords manger quelque chose ! Ils doivent tous être à la pause déjeuner le temps qu'on arrive.<br>- Oui…c'est vrai ! Tu as raison.  
>Harm lui fit un timide sourire auquel elle répondit aussi timidement. Il caressa sa joue et démarra.<p>

23 :06 GMT  
>JAG<br>San Diego

Harm et Mac s'étaient arrêtées en chemin pour grignoter quelque chose. Il faisait déjà chaud au mois de Juin à San Diego et ils s'installèrent à une table en terrasse. Harm força Mac à avaler quelque chose mais lui non plus n'avait pas très faim. L'annonce de perdre son enfant ou la femme qu'il aimait l'avait chamboulé. Il ne s'imaginait plus vivre sans eux. Dès lors qu'il avait appris la grossesse de Mac il avait aimé l'être qu'elle portait.  
>Le repas se déroula dans le calme. Ils ne parlaient presque pas. Et surtout aucun mot ne fut échangé sur l'annonce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre ! Tout deux devaient mettre leurs idées au clair dans leur tête avant d'en parler.<br>- Bonjour Jennifer ! Dit Mac avec un timide sourire, au Quartier Maître qu'elle croisa dans le hall d'entrée.  
>- Bonjour Madame, Monsieur ! Comment allez vous ?<br>- Ca va merci. …Je suis venue déposer une feuille qu'il faudrait me faxer à Washington. Vous pourriez me le faire s'il vous plait ?  
>- Bien sûr Madame !<br>Elle sourit et prit la feuille que lui tendit Mac. Elle lue à toute vitesse.  
>- Je ne dois pas quitter le lit ces deux dernier mois ! Je compte sur vous pour ne tenir au courant des affaires en cours ainsi que pour me transmettre les dossiers importants !<br>- Bien Madame !  
>- Ne le faites qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité Jennifer ! Elle doit beaucoup se reposer. Intervint Harm.<br>- Je suis sûre que vous y veillez Monsieur !  
>- Oui même un peu trop de temps à autre ! Dit Mac avec un sourire.<br>- Mais c'est pour ton bien, murmura Harm en passant la main dans le dos de son épouse.  
>- Oui je sais, murmura Mac en le regardant.<br>Jennifer souriait de les voir ensembles se témoigner leur amour par de toute petites attentions. Elle admirait la force de celui-ci.  
>- Bon eh bien je vais transmettre ça à Washington Madame ! Je vous tiens au courant pour les choses les plus importantes et pour le reste je consulte le Capitaine Serco qui vous remplace. C'est bien ça ?<br>- C'est ça Jennifer ! Dit Harm en la désignant de l'index.  
>- Bonne fin de journée ! Je passerai vous voir si ça ne vous dérange pas Madame !<br>- Bien sûr que non ! Je serai ravie d'avoir de la visite ! Au revoir Jennifer à bientôt.  
>- Au revoir Madame, Monsieur !<br>Harm et Mac ressortirent du bâtiment et montèrent dans la voiture. Harm s'apprêtât à prendre le chemin de leur maison.  
>- Il fait beau ! Dit Mac en regardant le ciel bleu.<p>

- J'aimerai aller à la plage…marcher un peu !  
>- Tu sais se qu'a dit le médecin ! Dans ton état tu…<br>Mac tourna la tête vers Harm.  
>- …dans mon état je dois encore en profiter un peu ! Harm je t'en prie je vais être clouée au lit pendant deux mois et puis je ne sais pas si je pourrai refaire un jour une balade sur la plage !<br>- Ne dit pas des choses pareilles ! Tu pourras te promener après l'accouchement au bord de l'eau et…  
>- Tu n'en sais rien Harm ! Il resta silencieux. S'il te plait ! Une heure ou deux, ensembles au bord de l'eau ! Je ne te demande pas la lune !<br>Il la regarda et vit ses yeux chocolat tristes.  
>- Ok, dit Harm à contre cœur.<br>- Merci ! Murmura Mac un sourire aux lèvres.  
>Il tourna à droite et sortit de la ville pour rejoindre la côte.<p>

00 :19 GMT  
>Erika Beach<br>San Diego

Harm se gara sur un parking de l'autre coté de la route qui longeait la côte. Mac sortit de la voiture à peine arrêtée. Harm fit rapidement le tour pour venir lui tenir la porte.  
>- C'est bon Harm je peux marcher toute seule ! Dit Mac d'un ton sec.<br>Il ferma la voiture et la rejoignit de l'autre coté de la route là où elle l'attendait déjà. Elle eu un bref vertige et Harm la retenue par le bras.  
>- Harm ! Je ne suis pas une grande malade ! ARRETES !<br>Mac se libéra de son époux et alla au bord de l'eau. Celui-ci ne répondit pas et la suivit. Un léger vent de mer faisait voler les cheveux de Mac. Elle ferma les yeux à ce souffle. Harm se tenait toujours derrière elle à quelques mètres. Mac soupira.  
>- Excuse moi !<br>Elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui. Elle s'approcha et lui prit la main.  
>- Je suis désolée ! Tu es parfait avec moi. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pus affronter tout ça si tu n'étais pas là ! Tu prends soins de nous, tu es merveilleux. Je n'ai pas à agir de cette manière à ton égard. Pardon !<br>Elle lui accorda son plus beau sourire pour se faire pardonner. Harm ne pus y résister et sourit également. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et Harm la serra contre lui tout en humant le parfum qui se dégageait de ses cheveux.  
>- Je t'aime, murmura Mac, je t'aime tellement.<br>Elle se sépara doucement de Harm qui laissa glisser sa main sur sa joue. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans se parler. Harm l'embrassa délicatement. Ils restèrent encore un moment enlacés devant l'océan. Puis, main dans la main, marchèrent quelques minutes le long de la plage comme ils l'avaient fait de nombreuses fois. Sans se parler, juste à apprécier ses instants passé ensembles. Mac commençait à se sentir fatiguée et il leur estima que le temps était venu pour eux de rentrer.

_9 jours plus tard_

04 :43 GMT  
>Domicile des Rabb<br>San Diego

Mattie, Mac et Harm sortaient de table. Mac voulu sortir encore une fois dans le jardin. Le jour même elle avait du voir le médecin en catastrophe. Elle s'était évanouie pendant plusieurs minutes et se sentait de plus en plus faible. Le médecin leur avait dit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, il fallait encore attendre, une intervention serait encore trop risquée. Il avait voulu admettre Mac à l'hôpital pour les quelques semaines qui lui restaient mais elle refusa. Harm n'avait pus la convaincre. Il lui était donc interdit de quitter son lit, chaque choc pouvant être fatal.  
>Mac était sortit sur le banc en bois pendant que Harm et Mattie débarrassaient la table. Une fois leur tache terminée Mattie s'installa devant la télévision et Harm rejoignit Mac dehors. Elle était assise face à la ville en contre bas, regardant à l'horizon le soleil qui se couchait. Harm se tenait debout derrière elle et lui massa délicatement et amoureusement les épaules et la nuque. Mac ferma les yeux au contact des mains de Harm sur son corps. Elle se sentait bien, en paix lorsqu'il se trouvait près d'elle.<br>- Mm tu es tendue ! Murmura Harm à son oreille.  
>- Ca t'étonne ?<br>- Non pas vraiment !  
>Harm laissa glisser sa main sur elle tout en faisant le tour du banc. Il lui prit la main et s'assit en face d'elle sur la petite table. Harm lui sourit.<br>- Ca se passera bien tu verras !  
>- Oui j'espère !<br>- J'en suis persuadé !  
>- Mais ce n'est pas à mon état que je pensais !<br>Mac sourit.  
>- Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ?<br>- Tu ne devines pas Rabb ?  
>Harm fit 'Non' de la tête.<br>- Notre petit miracle n'a toujours pas de nom ! Il va naître dans quelques semaines et nous n'avons toujours pas pus nous mettre d'accord sur un prénom !  
>- Moi j'ai trouvé ! C'est toi qui refuses !<br>- Je n'ai pas dis que je refusait ! Seulement Matthew sa ressemble beaucoup à Mattie.  
>- Et alors ? Où est le problème ?<br>- Le problème ? Eh bien comment je vais m'en sortir moi lorsque ton fils fera des bêtises et que en colère je risque de dire Mattie à la place de Matthew ?  
>Harm sourit.<br>- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu souris ! Harm c'est sérieux !  
>- Oui je sais ! Mais c'est juste que tu as dis 'ton fils' !<br>Mac se rattrapa voyant où Harm voulait en venir.  
>- J'ai dis 'ton fils' parce que nous somme en désaccord sur le prénom du garçon !<br>- Et puis Matthew s'est le nom de ton oncle ! Celui grâce à qui nous nous sommes rencontrés ! Tu te souviens ?  
>- Bien sur je ne pourrai pas oublier la roserai et tes ailes de pilote ! Dommage, ton uniforme n'était pas blanc !<br>- Mais alors Mademoiselle Mackenzie pensa à ça dès qu'elle m'a vu ?  
>- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te dire à quoi j'ai pensée la première fois que je t'ai vu Harm!<br>- Pourquoi ?  
>- C'est très personnel !<br>- Tu peux me le dire maintenant !  
>- Non ! Et puis ne change pas de sujet !<br>Tout les deux sourirent.  
>- Mais après tout c'est vrai je ne vois pas pourquoi on en discute !<br>- Du prénom où de se que tu pensais?  
>- Du prénom !<br>- Et pourquoi ?  
>- Parce que se sera Liza !<br>Harm ri et ils s'embrassèrent. Une fois séparés il posa son front contre celui de Mac.  
>- Tu es sûre que tu n'aurais pas voulue savoir si tu portais notre fils ou notre fille ?<br>- Non ! Je veux que se soit une surprise et puis…ça me donne une bonne occasion d'être en léger désaccord avec toi !  
>- Mm tu aimes ça !<br>- Etre en désaccord avec toi ?  
>- Mm.<br>- Oui j'adore ça !  
>Puis ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Harm se leva et s'assit à coté d'elle sur le banc. Mac mit ses jambes sur la table et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harm. Celui-ci caressait doucement ses cheveux d'une main et posa l'autre sur le ventre de Mac. Elle maintenait la main de Harm avec la sienne. Ils restèrent un long moment ensembles sur ce banc à regarder naître les étoiles et les lumières de la ville. Mattie les observa de loin, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était heureuse qu'ils soient sa famille et qu'ils soient unis à nouveaux malgré les épreuves qu'ils avaient dû affronter.<p>

11 : 13 GMT  
>Domicile des Rabb<br>San Diego

'Mac était allongée. Un infirmier posa ses jambes sur des étriers. Elle était en sueur et criait la tête penchée en arrière.  
>- Ca va aller ! Lui dit un médecin en prenant une longue aiguille.<br>- Qu'est se que vous faites ?  
>- C'est pour vous soulager !<br>- NON ! NON !  
>- Calmez vous Madame !<br>- Où est mon Mari ?  
>- Il est dehors. Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Tout va bien se passer.<br>L'infirmier lui écarta violement les genoux et une femme la maintenait couchée. Le médecin s'approcha et planta l'aiguille dans son ventre rond ! Mac se débattu et hurla de douleur. En pleurs elle prononça le nom de son époux mais la porte resta fermée. Elle vit du sang couler sur ses jambes, beaucoup de sang.  
>- NON ! Cria t elle entre deux sanglots, HARM !'<p>

Mac sentit une main se refermer sur son épaule. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle était couchée dans son lit, la respiration saccadée. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Harm la regardait inquiet. Mac s'assit et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.  
>- Hey…Ca va ?<br>Harm regarda sa femme dans les yeux, elle était effrayée. Et ne pus lui répondre.  
>- Tes cauchemars ?<br>Elle fit 'oui' de la tête.  
>- Toujours le même ?<br>- Cette fois tu n'étais pas là ! J'avais beau t'appeler et tu ne venais pas ! Tu n'étais pas là Harm…je…Mac éclata en sanglot.  
>- Hey, calme toi. Harm la prit dans ses bras. Je suis là, murmura Harm, je suis là.<br>Harm et Mac restèrent un long moment enlacés avant que Harm ne la convainque de se rendormir. Lui ne dormi pas. Il la regardait couchée à coté de lui. Mac tenait fermement sa main contre sa poitrine.  
>- Je veilles sur toi, murmura Harm en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.<br>Harm resta éveillé le reste de nuit à veiller sur le sommeil de la femme qu'il aime, simplement à la regarder dormir comme si il pouvait éloigner les mauvais rêves.

_Deux jours plus tard_

21 :12 GMT  
>Domicile des Rabb<br>San Diego

Mac était assise dans son lit. Elle venait de finir de déjeuner et posa son plateau sur la table qu'avait installé Harm à coté du lit. Elle relue une dernière fois le mot qu'il lui avait laissé avant de partir le matin même.

'_Je ne voulais pas te réveiller ! Tu es si belle que je te regarde dormir… Je penserai à toi toute cette superbe journée. Je ne pourrai pas venir déjeuner, j'ai une audience cette après midi que je n'ai pas assez préparé ! Je rentrerai le plus tôt possible pour à nouveau être avec toi. Dis à notre miracle que je l'aime.  
>Je t'aime.<br>Harm.'_  
>Un large sourire était né sur le visage de Mac. Elle avait lu ce mot plusieurs fois mais elle ne se lassait pas de le faire. Mac ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit et sortit une petite boîte en bois. Elle l'ouvrit et le mit avec tous les autres mots de son époux qu'elle avait gardés précieusement, puis elle la rangea à nouveau. Mac appela Mattie, mais la jeune femme ne l'entendit pas. Mac se sentait aller bien et décida de se lever. Une fois debout elle n'avait aucun vertige, aucune douleur. C'est ainsi qu'elle décida de descendre le plateau elle-même à le cuisine, malgré les recommandations du médecin et les formelles interdictions de son époux. Elle passa doucement, veillant à ne pas faire le moindre faux pas, devant la chambre de Mattie. Mac secoua la tête en entendant la musique de la jeune femme, elle se demandait comment elle pouvait écouter la radio à un tel volume ! Puis rapidement elle se souvint que elle aussi avait été jeune !<br>Mac entama la descente prudemment. Mais arrivée à la moitié du chemin elle fut prise d'un violent vertige qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle lâcha le plateau qui s'écrasa au sol et s'écroula sur les marches. Mac dévala le reste. Elle se retrouva couchée sur le sol froid. Elle tenta comme elle pus de se lever mais ni parvint pas et resta assise par terre la main sur son ventre. Mac avait horriblement mal.  
>- MATTIE ? MATTIE !<br>Elle avait beau crier la jeune femme ne l'entendait pas. Mac ferma les yeux pour tenter de trouver la force en elle-même pour se relever. Elle sentie un liquide couler le long de ses cuisses. Mac ouvrit les yeux et vit un liquide clair ainsi qu'une tache de sang qui ne cessait de s'agrandir sur le bas de son jogging.  
>« Oh non ! »Pensa Mac. « Pas ça ! Non ! ». Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage.<br>Mac cria à nouveau.  
>- MATTIE !MATTIE !<br>Mac posa sa tête sur la marche et essaya de penser à quelque chose d'autre, à ne pas se concentrer sur se qu'il était en train de se passer. Elle était paniquée.  
>Il se passa quelques courtes minutes avant que Mac, qui sentait le sommeil la gagner, n'entende plus la musique. Elle saisit cette opportunité et cria de toutes ses forces.<br>La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Mattie apparue. Elle la vit en bas de l'escalier et le descendit à toute vitesse.  
>- J'appelle une ambulance !<br>- Non. Ils viendront trop tard ! Mac gémit. Prends les clés de la voiture !  
>- Mais Sarah …je<br>- Mattie, prends ces clé et conduit moi à l'hôpital s'il te plait !  
>- D'accord …d'accord !<br>Mattie l'aida à se lever et à entrer dans la voiture.  
>Pendant le trajet, Mac lui avait demandée de l'obliger à parler. Elle se sentait partir et il ne fallait pas qu'elle perde connaissance. Elle sentait que la chute avait provoquée quelque chose en elle. La tache de sang s'agrandissait, se qui l'inquiétait de plus en plus. Mac se concentra sur la discussion qu'elle essayait d'avoir avec Mattie.<br>Elles arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital. Mattie s'arrêta le plus près possible de la porte des Urgences. Elle sortit, fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la porte de Mac.  
>- VENEZ M'AIDER !<br>Mattie l'aida à sortir et on apporta un brancard où Mac prit place. Ils l'emmenèrent rapidement à l'intérieur. Mattie suivait le brancard. Une vague d'infirmières et de médecins était venue autour de Mac.  
>- Madame ! Madame quel est votre nom ?<br>- Rabb… Sarah, dit Mac entre deux gémissements.  
>- Madame Rabb, que s'est il passé ?<br>- J'ai une poche de sang qui ne doit pas se rompre ! Je …il est encore trop tôt ! Je suis tombée dans les escaliers…le sang…  
>- Calmez vous Madame Rabb ! On va s'occupez de vous ! Tout ira bien.<br>- Mattie ?  
>Mattie qui suivait au pas de course la rejoint et lui pris la main.<br>- Appelle Harm ! Je t'en prie appelle le !  
>Mattie acquiesça et Mac lui sourit timidement.<br>Un infirmier empêcha Mattie de suivre plus longtemps. Ils emmenaient Mac dans une salle.  
>- Mademoiselle vous ne pouvez pas venir ! On va s'occupez d'elle ! Vous êtes…<br>- Je suis sa fille !Répliqua Mattie sur un ton sec.  
>- Nous allons prendre soin de votre mère ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Mais je vous demande d'attendre ici !<br>Sur ses mots il fit demi-tour et entra dans la salle laissant Mattie seule et angoissée.


	2. Chapter 2

23: 26 GMT  
>Clinique St James<br>Urgences  
>San Diego<p>

Mattie était en pleurs au téléphone dans l'entrée des Urgences de la clinique.  
>- Harm ! C'est le cinquième message que je te laisse ! Je t'en prie ! Décroche !<br>Mattie soupira et raccrocha. Elle se dirigea vers la salle où elle avait vu Mac pour la dernière fois. Elle s'assit sur une chaise contre le mur et regarda l'horloge qui était sur le mur en face d'elle. Mac se trouvait dans la salle d'opération depuis deux heures. La jeune femme avait pus voir passer devant elle du personnel avec du matériel et d'autres avec des blouses tachées de sang qu'ils retiraient en arrivant dans le couloir. Mais tous refusaient de lui donner la moindre information sur l'état dans lequel Mac se trouvait.  
>Elle avait séchée ses larmes mais était encore très bouleversée par tout se qu'il s'était passé. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée de pouvoir perdre Mac. Elle était devenue sa deuxième maman, celle à qui elle pouvait se confier sans crainte. C'était grâce à elle que Harm avait pus obtenir sa garde quelques années plus tôt. Grâce à elle qu'elle s'était battue contre son handicap suite à son accident d'avion. Mac l'avait poussée à suivre la rééducation et elle l'avait soutenue moralement lorsqu'elle faiblissait. Mattie avait toujours rêvée d'une vraie famille et elle l'avait enfin trouvée, ce n'était pas pour qu'on la lui prenne maintenant !<br>Elle resta encore de longues minutes à repenser à ses souvenirs heureux avec Mac et Harm.  
>- MATTIE !<br>Harm arriva en trombe dans le bâtiment et vit la jeune femme un peu à l'écart à l'autre bout de la salle. Elle se leva et se blottit dans ses bras. Harm la serra contre lui.  
>- Où est elle ?<br>Mattie essuya les larmes qui avaient à nouveau coulées sur ses joues. Elle désigna du doigt la salle où les médecins avaient emmenés Mac. Harm se dirigea vers celle-ci et se passa la main dans son visage.  
>- Je suis désolée Harm ! C'est de ma faute !<br>Harm se dirigea vers Mattie, lui prit la main et tout deux s'assirent.  
>- Je ne l'ai pas entendue lorsqu'elle m'a appelée ! Elle est descendue et elle est tombée dans les escaliers. Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle est restée sur le sol ! Je ne l'ai pas entendue ! Elle saignait et…<br>- Ce n'est pas ta faute Mattie !  
>Il la prit dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux.<br>- J'aurai dus faire plus attention à elle !  
>Harm la prit par les épaules.<br>- Et moi j'aurai dus resté à la maison ! J'aurai dus reporter l'audience ! Mac n'aurait pas dus avoir une tête de pioche ! Elle n'aurait pas dus avoir de complications pendant la grossesse ! Mattie…se n'est de la faute de personne se qui arrive ! Tu entends ? De personne !  
>- J'ai tellement peur de la perdre !<br>- On ne les perdra pas ! Tout ira bien ! Je te le promets !  
>Harm sourit timidement et Mattie en fit de même. Harm la reprit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés.<br>La porte s'ouvrit et en sortit le médecin qui avait accueillit Mac à son arrivée aux Urgences. Harm et Mattie se levèrent. Harm se dirigea vers lui mais Mattie ne bougea pas.  
>- Monsieur Rabb ?<br>Harm acquiesça.  
>- Je suis le docteur qui a prit en charge votre épouse !<br>- Comment va-t-elle ? Et l'enfant ?  
>- Votre enfant va bien ! La grossesse était assez avancée pour qu'il soit à son terme. Mais nous avons dus opérer.<br>- Opérer mais…  
>- Il se présentait par le siège et votre femme n'a pas pus nous aider.<br>- Quoi ? Comment ça ?  
>- Elle n'est pas restée assez longtemps consciente et…<br>- Consciente ?  
>- La poche de sang qui se trouvait dans son utérus s'est rompue pendant la chute. Nous avons dus stopper l'hémorragie en premier lieux et nous occuper de l'enfant au plus vite. Mais l'état fragile dans lequel elle se trouvait ne lui a pas permis de rester consciente.<br>- Mais elle va bien ? Dites moi qu'a présent ma femme va bien !  
>- Monsieur Rabb…comme je vous l'ai dit, nous avons pus stopper l'hémorragie.<br>- Répondez ! Comment va ma femme ?  
>- Elle est dans le coma !<br>- Le coma ? Murmura Harm dans un souffle.  
>Mattie s'effondra sur une chaise.<br>- Un état stationnaire mais très préoccupant ! Elle se trouve dans un coma profond. Nous ne pouvons dire pour le moment si elle se réveillera ou non.  
>- Est-ce que…est ce que je peux la voir ?<br>Le docteur acquiesça.  
>- Vous seul. Suivez moi ! Vous devez vous changer, elle est encore confinée en atmosphère stérile en salle de soins intensifs.<br>Harm se dirigea vers Mattie. Il s'accroupit et lui prit les mains.  
>- Mattie, occupe toi de l'enfant ! Je veux que tu veilles sur lui ! Tu m'entends ? Il lui prit le menton. Il a aussi besoin de sentir de l'amour ! Je dois aller voir Sarah.<br>Mattie acquiesça. Harm lui sourit.  
>- Merci !<br>- Dis à Sarah de ne pas nous quitter !  
>Harm la prit un cour instant dans ses bras puis se releva et rejoignit le docteur qui se tenait un peu à l'écart.<br>- Julie, conduisez mademoiselle Rabb à la pouponnière. Qu'elle voit le nourisson Rabb.  
>- Bien docteur.<br>Mattie suivit l'infirmière. Elle regarda une dernière fois Harm avant de passer l'angle du couloir.

01:02 GMT  
>Clinique St James<br>San Diego

Harm avait passé une blouse au-dessus de son costume noir. Il portait une charlotte sur la tête et des chaussons aux pieds. Il regarda dans la pièce par une vitre. Mac se trouvait allongée sur le lit en son centre. Il y avait une multitude d'appareils autour d'elle.  
>- Pas plus de cinq minutes monsieur Rabb !<br>Harm acquiesça et ainsi paré, entra dans la pièce. Il se dirigea doucement vers le lit de Mac. L'infirmière qui se trouvait à coté d'elle lui sourit timidement puis sortit, les laissant ainsi seuls. Harm prit délicatement la main de son épouse qui reposait sur le drap. Il regarda le moniteur à coté d'elle, celui qui indiquait que son cœur battait doucement et faiblement. Harm regarda Mac dormir paisiblement, des larmes naissaient dans le creux de ses yeux. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser, la serrer contre lui, mais il put à peine toucher du bout des doigts sa joue. Des tuyaux passaient sur sa bouche et semblaient avaler une partie de son délicat visage. Aucun cheveu indiscipliné ne s'échappait de leur prison en tissu bleu.  
>-Sarah…murmura Harm. Je t'en prie.<br>Harm était incapable de dire un mot de plus, sa gorge était sèche. Il ferma les yeux et serra la main de son épouse. Les larmes qui étaient nées quelques temps plutôt dans ses yeux caressaient ses joues à présent. Il ouvrit à nouveau ses beaux yeux bleus tristes et la regarda un long moment sans dire un seul mot. Seul le moniteur surveillant son rythme cardiaque et l'assistant respiratoire résonnaient dans la salle.  
>- Monsieur Rabb !<br>Une infirmière entra.  
>- Je suis désolée mais je dois vous demander de sortir à présent !<br>Harm regarda une dernière fois le visage de Mac. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur le front.  
>- Je t'aime, murmura Harm.<br>Il s'éloigna et replaça doucement la main de Mac le long de son corps. Harm sortit de la pièce et regarda par la vitre l'infirmière s'afférer auprès de Mac. Il posa sa main sur la vitre à la hauteur du visage de Mac comme pour le caresser.  
>- Je t'aime…<br>Le docteur arriva derrière Harm et celui-ci retira sa blouse et sa charlotte d'un geste vif.  
>- Son état ? Il a des chances qu'il s'améliore?<br>- Nous ne savons pas grand-chose ! Elle peut sortir de cet état dans une heure, quelques jours, dans mois ou…  
>- …ou jamais !<br>- Ne perdez pas espoir monsieur Rabb !  
>- On ne peut rien faire pour elle alors ? Demanda Harm sans quitter Mac des yeux.<br>- Non, si se n'est la soutenir ! Etre auprès d'elle. Les patients dans le coma peuvent ressentir des choses. Ils peuvent sentir que les personnes qui leur sont chères sont proches d'elles, à leurs cotés.  
>Harm ne répondit pas.<br>- Monsieur Rabb, n'oubliez pas que votre enfant a aussi besoin d'amour ! Allez le voir. Vous ne pouvez pas faire grand chose pour votre épouse pour le moment, vous resterez derrière cette vitre à ruminer. Mais votre fils est en bonne santé et conscient ! Un nourrisson ressent également des choses.  
>- Mon fils ? J'ai un fils ?<br>Harm avait presque oublié qu'il devait se réjouir de la naissance de leur enfant.  
>- Oui, un magnifique petit garçon de 50 centimètres et de 2kg500 ! Dit le médecin avec un sourire.<br>Harm sourit aussi.  
>- Venez.<br>Il le prit par l'épaule.  
>Harm regarda une dernière fois Mac puis suivit le médecin jusqu'à la pouponnière ou se trouvait Mattie et son fils.<br>- Harm ? Comment va Sarah ?  
>- Son état est stationnaire.<br>- Mais…elle…  
>- Ils ne savent pas !<br>- Non !  
>Harm la prit par les épaules.<br>- Elle va s'en sortir Mattie !  
>- Comment tu peux le savoir ?<br>- Parce qu'elle est forte et qu'elle a besoin de tout l'amour qu'on peux lui apporter ! A présent nous sommes trois à l'aimer !  
>- Monsieur Rabb ?<br>Une infirmière lui avança le petit lit dans lequel se trouvait son enfant. Harm se dirigea vers celui-ci. Il vit son petit miracle bien vivant dormir paisiblement dans le petit caisson transparent. Sur l'avant il y avait une petite pancarte avec écrit le nom de Harm dessus. Il sourit. L'infirmière prit délicatement l'enfant et le posa doucement dans les bras de son père. Harm était sans voix, un sourire aux lèvres.  
>- Bonjour toi ! Murmura Harm.<br>L'enfant bailla et passa ses petites mains devant son visage. Harm et Mattie sourirent.  
>- Ce petit bonhomme n'a pas encore de prénom monsieur !<br>Harm sourit.  
>- Nous n'avons pas pus nous mettre d'accord avec sa maman !<br>Mattie et l'infirmière le regardait, il ne quittait pas son fils des yeux.  
>- Ce sera elle qui décidera à son réveil.<br>- Bien monsieur !  
>Harm resta encore un long moment avec son fils dormant dans ses bras. Mattie les avait laissées seuls, elle les observait de loin. Harm confia l'enfant à nouveau à l'infirmière qui devait s'en occuper. Etant un enfant prématuré, on devait lui accorder beaucoup d'attention à son égard. Harm en profita pour retourner voir Mac.<br>- Je viens avec toi ! Avait lancée Mattie dans le couloir.  
>Harm se retourna.<br>- Mattie…je…  
>- Non Harm ! Je veux voir Sarah ! Je n'ai pas pus dire adieux à ma mère alors laisse moi dire à Sarah combien je tiens à elle ! Je m'en voudrai toute ma vie si…si elle venait à mourir et que je ne lui aurait pas dis se que j'ai sur le cœur.<br>Harm regarda Mattie dans les yeux, il savait combien elle avait souffert de la disparition de sa mère et il savait combien Mac comptait pour elle.  
>- Très bien, mais ne soit pas impressionnée par son état !<br>Ils arrivèrent devant la salle ou Harm l'avait laissée mais il ne la trouva pas. Il allait demandé, paniqué, où elle se trouvait mais le docteur les rejoignit.  
>- Monsieur Rabb, mademoiselle…<br>- Où est ma femme ?  
>- Nous l'avons transférée dans une autre chambre !<br>- Elle est sortie du coma ? Demanda Mattie plein d'espoir.  
>- Malheureusement non ! Son état reste encore critique mais la bonne nouvelle est que l'organisme de votre épouse fabrique à nouveau des anticorps ! Elle n'est donc plus confinée dans une atmosphère stérile.<br>Harm le regardait, ne comprenant pas vraiment en quoi se fut une bonne nouvelle pour Mac.  
>- Même si elle reste encore très fragile cela facilite son rétablissement ! Vous pouvez également passer plus temps à ses cotés.<br>- Merci monsieur. Répondit poliment Harm.  
>- Venez je vous conduit à sa chambre.<br>Une fois devant le médecin les quitta. Mattie prit la main de Harm et tout deux entrèrent dans la chambre où se trouvait Mac.

02 : 38 GMT  
>Clinique St James<br>Chambre de Sarah Rabb.  
>San Diego<p>

Mattie s'assit sur la chaise qu'avait mise l'infirmière un peu plus tôt. Harm resta debout à regarder Mac. Elle ne respirait toujours pas d'elle-même c'est son assistant qui envoyait l'oxygène à ses poumons. Mattie prit délicatement sa main dans les siennes.  
>- Salut…Dit Mattie la gorge sèche au bord des larmes.<br>Harm posa sa main sur son épaule.  
>- Si tu veux je te laisse !<br>Mattie le regarda.  
>- Non reste s'il te plait ! La jeune femme se tourna à nouveau vers Mac. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends. Sarah…je t'en prie ne pars pas ! Tu es se qui ressemble le plus à une mère pour moi ! Tu es toujours là lorsque j'en ai besoin. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu peux me donner des conseils sur les garçons, la mode, les études. Et puis surtout je t'aime !<br>Elle resta silencieuse un instant.  
>- Nous sommes à égalité maintenant ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser seule avec les deux garçons ! Imagine avec Harm et un enfant qui lui ressemble !<br>Harm sourit.  
>- S'il te plait ! Ne me laisse pas !<br>Mattie essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.  
>- Tu dois te battre Sarah ! Comme je l'ai fais ! Je n'y serai pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas été là avec Harm ! Nous sommes là, avec toi !<br>Harm posa sa main sur celle de Mac.  
>Harm et Mattie restèrent encore un moment auprès d'elle sans parler.<br>- Mattie tu devrai rentrer.  
>- Non je ne veux pas !<br>- Mattie il est tard ! Nous ne pouvons pas rester tout les deux ! S'il te plait rentre te reposer !  
>- Je ne pourrai pas le faire si elle est dans cet état !<br>- Mattie…  
>- Bien, d'accord je rentre !<br>- Merci. Tu veux que j'appelle Jennifer pour que tu ne sois pas seule ?  
>- Non ça ira ! Elle regarda Mac. Je reviendrai demain Sarah.<br>Mattie se leva. Harm l'embrassa et elle sortit de la pièce. Elle quitta l'hôpital et rentra chez eux.  
>Harm prit sa place toute la nuit. Une infirmière passait régulièrement surveiller l'état de Mac.<br>Harm ne ferma pas l'œil, il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter son épouse des yeux une seule seconde.  
>Il était assit depuis plus de deux heures, sans dire un mot. Ecoutant les moniteurs maintenir en vie Mac. Mais sans prévenir ceux-ci s'affolèrent. Son rythme cardiaque s'intensifia et elle était prise de violentes convulsions. Harm se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la porte. Il allait l'ouvrir lorsque des médecins et des infirmières entrèrent en trombe. Il se mit dans le fond de la chambre.<br>- Vite elle convulse les palettes !  
>- Enlevé moi ça !<br>Une infirmière enleva l'embout en plastique qui se trouvait dans la bouche de Mac et y fixa un petit ballon en plastique transparent sur lequel elle appuyait régulièrement.  
>- Ok passez l'adré ! Allez on dégage !<br>Le corps de Mac se souleva du lit à se choc. Harm était déboussolé, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il devait rester là à regarder Mac s'en aller. Au fond de lui il aurait voulu crier mais il était trop choqué pour dire quoi que se soit.  
>- Toujours pas de poux !<br>- Chargez ! On dégage !  
>Le médecin regarda l'infirmière à ses coté qui fit un non de la tête.<br>- Docteur Langers c'est trop long !  
>- NON ! Charger !<br>- Docteur !  
>- Cette femme à une famille, je refuse de la laisser partir ! On dégage !<br>Le moniteur de Mac indiquait toujours que son cœur ne battait pas. Harm sentit ses jambes faiblir et il se rattrapa de justesse au mur.  
>Le docteur le vit et se tourna à nouveau vers Mac.<br>- Continuez le massage ! ALLEZ madame Rabb ! Battez vous ! Vous devez rester !  
>Le médecin massait la poitrine Mac de toutes ses forces. Il donna l'ordre de la choquer à nouveau. Harm s'avança doucement, ayant perdu tout espoir il effleura quelques secondes sa main du bout des doigts. On choqua Mac pour la dernière fois et contre toute attente son cœur se remit à battre.<br>- Vous êtes avec nous madame Rabb ! Murmura le docteur.  
>Les infirmières s'afféraient à remettre de l'ordre autour d'elle et à rebrancher tout se qui était nécessaire. Le docteur emmena Harm à l'extérieur pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits.<br>- Votre femme a fait un arrêt cardiaque. C'était à prévoir, je suis désolé que vous y ayez assisté. C'est toujours très impressionnant. Je pense que vous avez remarquez que nous avons faillit la perdre mais à présent ses constantes sont à nouveau normales et dès que tout sera de nouveau en ordre vous pourrez retourner auprès d'elle.  
>- Merci, Murmura Harm<br>- Votre épouse est forte…  
>Harm acquiesça et le médecin repartit. Il attendit encore quelques minutes avant de pouvoir retourner auprès de Mac. Il entra et se pencha au dessus d'elle.<br>- Sarah…tu nous a fait peur mon ange ! Je t'en prie ne refais pas ça ! Je serai perdu sans toi.  
>Il caressa tendrement son front et posa un baiser sur ses cheveux.<br>- On a besoin de toi ! Mattie et ton fils !  
>Il sourit.<br>- Il est magnifique ! Tu aurais dus le voir, avec de toutes petites mains et de tout petits pieds ! Un vrai ange !  
>Il embrassa sa main.<br>- Notre petit miracle…

_11 jours plus tard_

02 :18 GMT  
>Clinique St James<br>Chambre de Sarah Rabb  
>San Diego<p>

Une peu plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'accouchement. L'enfant allait bien, ils l'avaient néanmoins encore gardé quelques jours à la demande de Harm. Il ne rentrait presque pas chez lui et n'était pas retourné au bureau plus de deux heures d'affilées. Il restait constamment avec Mac. Assis à coté de son lit. Il passait toutes ses nuits à lui tenir la main. Mattie était repartie sur le campus, Harm l'avait obligé malgré ses protestations animées. Il l'appelait tous les jours pour lui donner des nouvelles. La chambre de Mac était envahie de bouquets que lui avaient envoyés les personnes qu'elle connaissait. Jennifer passait aussi régulièrement, apportant son soutient à Harm qui était de plus en plus fatigué et angoissé. Leurs amis habitant Washington avaient appris la nouvelle et avaient également envoyés de fleurs et appelaient Harm pour le soutenir.  
>Harm regardait son épouse dormir paisiblement. Il n'y avait plus qu'un seul moniteur à coté d'elle, ou il pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur. Deux jours plus tôt, son état s'était amélioré. Ils l'avaient changé de chambre et Mac respirait à nouveau toute seule. Ils avaient retirés les tuyaux qui avalaient son visage. Seul un fin tuyau en plastique passait sur ses joues. Mais Mac ne s'était toujours pas réveillée.<br>C'était la fin de l'après midi, Harm avait passé la journée à faire des allés/retours entre la chambre de Mac et la pouponnière où il s'occupait de leur fils.  
>Il embrassa doucement la main de Mac et s'approcha de son visage.<br>- Tu sais se qu'il a fait ton fils aujourd'hui ? Harm sourit. Une sourire ! Un magnifique sourire ! Tu l'aurais vu…J'ai fini de le changer et je l'ai posé dans son lit. Là, il me regardait avec les yeux grands ouverts et ma fait le plus beau des sourire !  
>Il resta un moment silencieux à caresser les cheveux de Mac. Puis il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre le sien.<br>- Je t'en prie Sarah ! Je sais que je te le demande chaque jour, mais s'il te plait, reviens ! Je veux élever cet enfant avec toi !  
>Mac ne bougea pas. Il embrassa délicatement son front et se rassit sur la chaise gardant sa main dans les siennes. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormi, exténué de ne pas avoir passé une seule nuit complète à dormir depuis 12 jours.<br>« Harm ? Harm ? C'est toi ? » Mac sentie sa main gauche prise au piège par une chaleur. Elle avait mal à la tête. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux. Ses paupières étaient lourdes et la faible lumière du soleil couchant l'éblouissait. Elle se détourna de la fenêtre et regarda se qui tenait sa main. Elle vit Harm endormi. Mac sourit doucement et le regarda sans rien dire pendant un moment. Elle pensa à son enfant, se rappelant pourquoi elle se trouvait dans ce lit. Elle essaya de se redresser et mis sa main valide sur son ventre. Mais elle était encore trop faible et ne bougea que des quelques centimètres. Harm sentit Mac remuer et se réveilla en sursaut.  
>- Sarah !<br>Celle-ci tourna la tête vers lui. Un large sourire illuminait le visage fatigué de Harm. Il s'avança doucement et ne pus s'empêcher de l'embrasser tendrement. Après ce baiser il resta à quelques centimètres d'elle.  
>- Harm ! Murmura Mac, l'enfant ? Notre bébé ?<br>Il sourit.  
>- Il va bien ! Mac soupira et ferma les yeux. Il mit son front contre le sien. Notre fils va bien ! Poursuivit Harm.<br>Mac ouvrit les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.  
>- Notre fils ? Nous avons un petit garçon ?<br>Harm acquiesça.  
>- Tu as perdu ! Dit il en souriant.<br>Mac sourit aussi.  
>- Dommage, ça me plaisait bien Liza !<br>Harm l'embrassa à nouveau et s'éloigna.  
>- Et comment il est notre fils ?<br>- Magnifique, un ange ! Tout petit avec de petites mains et de petits pieds !  
>Mac sourit.<br>- Mais je peux te dire qu'il a déjà un fort caractère ! Comme sa maman !  
>- Sa maman…murmura Mac en fermant les yeux.<br>- Je vais appeler quelqu'un pour leur dire que tu es réveillée !  
>Il lâcha délicatement sa main qu'il tenait toujours et s'apprêtât à sortir.<br>- Harm !  
>Il fit demi tour et se pencha sur Mac.<br>- Merci ! Merci d'être là et de m'avoir donné un enfant !  
>- Non, merci à toi de ne pas être partit !<br>Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant que Harm ne sorte et n'envoie un médecin dans la chambre de son épouse pour lui faire les analyses nécessaires.  
>Il en profita pour appeler Mattie et lui annoncer que Mac était sortie du coma. Contre toute à attente Mattie décida de venir dans la seconde.<br>Environ 30 minutes plus tard, Harm pus à nouveau entrer dans la chambre de Mac. Elle avait meilleure mine et seule une perfusion se trouvait à coté de son lit. Ils avaient sortit les moniteurs et le enlevés le tuyau passant sur ses joues.  
>- Julie, je crois que vous pouvez aller chercher le petit Rabb ! Je pense que sa mère souhaite le voir au plus vite !<br>Dit le docteur en souriant à la porte.  
>- J'y vais monsieur !<br>L'infirmière sortit et Harm parla avec le médecin avant de rejoindre Mac.  
>- Votre femme va beaucoup mieux ! Elle est à présent hors de danger. Je préfère la garder encore quelques jours pour plus de sûreté mais ne vous inquiéter pas ! Ce n'est que par pure précaution.<br>- Merci docteur ; répondit Harm avec un sourire.  
>Le docteur le quitta et il entra dans la chambre, se dirigeant immédiatement vers le lit de Mac pour l'embrasser.<br>- Qu'est se qu'il se passe ?  
>- Ils sont allés chercher notre fils ! On pourra rentrer chez nous dans quelques jours.<br>- Ils m'ont dit que j'étais dans le coma ! 11 jours ! Tu étais là tout se temps ?  
>- Je veillais sur toi jours et nuits ! Je ne t'ai pas quittée !<br>- Oh Harm, dit Mac au bord des larmes.  
>- Je n'aurai pas pus te perdre ! Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir été à la maison ce jour là ! Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pus empêcher ça ! Si tu avais dus ne jamais te réveiller je…<br>Mac mit son index devant la bouche de Harm.  
>- Tu t'es occupé de moi pendant des mois, tu étais là chaque jour pendant que je menais ce combat Harm ! Lorsque je me suis réveillée je t'ai vu près de moi ! Ne te reproches rien s'il te plait !<br>Harm sourit. Ils allèrent s'embrasser lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, interrompant ainsi ce moment d'intimité. Mattie surgit dans la pièce essoufflée, un large sourire aux lèvres.  
>- Sarah !<br>Mac sourit en regardant la jeune femme. Harm se poussa laissant le champ libre à Mattie qui se jeta dans les bras de Mac.  
>- Je suis tellement contente ! Tu nous a fais peur !<br>Elles restèrent un instant enlacées. Harm et Mac se regardaient en souriant. Puis Mattie la lâcha. La jeune femme allait prendre la parole lorsque apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte l'infirmière qui poussait doucement le petit caisson transparent où se trouvait le fils de Harm et de Mac.

03 :15 GMT  
>Clinique St James<br>Chambre de Sarah Rabb  
>San Diego<p>

- Madame Rabb ? Voici votre petit garçon ! Dit l'infirmière en avançant jusqu'au lit de Mac.  
>Celle-ci eu un large sourire qui illumina toute la pièce. Harm l'aida à se redresser et l'infirmière lui mit le bébé dans les bras. Harm voyait les étincelles dans les yeux de son épouse. Ils brillaient. Elle tenait leur fils contre sa poitrine. Mac leva les yeux vers Harm qui se trouvait à coté d'elle.<br>- Tu avais raison ! Il est magnifique, et tout petit !  
>Ils se sourirent et Mac regarda à nouveau leur enfant.<br>- Hey…bonjour bonhomme !  
>Mac avait les larmes aux yeux, surtout lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Il avait les mêmes yeux bleus, aussi profonds que ceux de son père. Il lui sourit.<br>- Tu ressembles à ton papa tu sais ça ? Avait murmurée Mac. Au fait Harm, dit elle en se tournant vers celui-ci, comment s'appelle notre fils ?  
>Harm s'apprêtât à répondre mais l'infirmière qui était restée pour remplir la feuille de soin, fut la plus rapide.<br>- Justement Madame j'allais vous en parler !  
>Le couple la regarda et elle poursuivit.<br>- Votre enfant n'a pas de prénom pour le moment.  
>- Depuis 11 jours ? Pourquoi ?<br>L'infirmière sourit et regarda Harm.  
>- Je leur ai dis d'attendre que tu te réveilles ! Que c'était toi qui lui donneras le prénom que tu souhaites !<br>- Harm, et si je ne m'étais jamais réveillée ?  
>- Cette possibilité était inconcevable !<br>Mac regarda Harm sans répondre puis regarda à nouveau son fils. Elle s'adressa à l'infirmière.  
>- Notez qu'il s'appelle Matthew, Matthew Rabb !<br>Harm écarquilla les yeux.  
>- Bien madame. Elle nota. Je vous laisse en famille à présent.<br>Puis elle sortit.  
>- Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que notre fils s'appelle Matthew ! Dit Harm abasourdi.<br>- Matthew est un beau prénom ! Et puis c'est toi qui l'as choisis ! Je voulais surtout trouver un petit prétexte pour que tu essayes de me convaincre…  
>- Oh alors nos petites joutes verbales te manque vraiment ?<br>- Oui ! Un peu !  
>Ils se sourirent.<br>- Dès la première fois ou tu m'a parlé du prénom de 'Matthew' il m'a plus ! Et dès cet instant j'ai sus que si nous allions avoir un garçon il s'appellerait comme ça !  
>Harm l'embrassa tendrement.<br>- Bon, je vous laisse ! Lança Mattie.  
>- Pourquoi ?Demanda Mac.<br>- Vous êtes en famille !  
>Harm et Mac se regardèrent.<br>- Viens Mattie ! Mac tendit la main dans sa direction. Mattie hésitante s'approcha et la prit. Tu fais partie de cette famille ! Assis toi. La jeune femme s'assit sur le bord du lit. Nous somme une famille tous les quatre.  
>Mattie sourit et Mac poursuivit.<br>- Matthew est peut être notre fils à Harm et moi, mais tu es considérée comme notre propre fille ! Et puis…d'après se qu'on m'a affirmé, je serai ta mère ! Bien sûr ils ont tout de suite compris que je n'avais pas eu d'enfant avant ! Mattie eu un sourire gêné et Mac sourit également. Saches que j'aurai été très fière Mattie ! Et je suis flattée que tu leur ai dis ça ! Ca me touche ! Surtout si c'était un prétexte pour qu'ils te donnent de mes nouvelles !  
>Mac ria. Harm ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il était heureux de la voir pleine de vie. Elle était si belle avec son fils dans les bras. Harm était heureux d'être auprès des trois personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui. Mac avait raison. Ils étaient une vraie famille.<br>- Tu vois Matthew, nous somme tout les trois auprès de toi ! Et pour très très longtemps ! Alors tu vois, elle, elle le tourna délicatement vers Mattie qui lui sourit, c'est ta grande sœur Mattie ! Mais tu la connais déjà. Tu ne l'écoutes surtout pas lorsqu'elle te dit de faire des bêtises et de la couvrir quand elle sort !  
>Tout trois rirent.<br>- Là, Mac tourna son enfant vers Harm qui était assis sur la chaise, c'est ton papa ! Tu verras il est très gentil, il s'occupera bien de toi et de ta maman lorsqu'elle sera trop fatiguée pour le faire ! Et moi, elle le ramena contre elle, moi, je suis ta maman ! Je suis celle que tu connais le moins, mais je suis celle qui a eu le bonheur de te porter et de te sentir grandir en elle chaque jour. Celle qui t'a aimée dès qu'on lui a annoncé que tu vivais en elle. Et puis tu sais j'étais la première au courant !  
>Matthew bailla.<br>- Olala c'est si ennuyant se que je te dis ?  
>- Mm je dirais qu'il tient de sa maman ce petit, murmura Harm.<br>- Alors Matthew, là tu vois ton papa tu ne l'écoute pas !  
>- Ah oui ? Pour autant que je me souvienne je ne me suis pas endormi pendant que tu me parlais la dernière fois que nous avions une conversation ensembles MOI !<br>- Peut être que se que tu disais n'était pas intéressant ! Dit Mattie en riant.  
>Mac ria aussi<br>- Merci Mattie !  
>- Je sens qu'on va devoir lutter contre ces deux là !<br>- Laisse le, le pauvre il est innocent ! Dit Mattie.  
>- Pour le moment…murmura Harm<br>- Ne cherche pas d'allier mon chéri ! Tu es tout seul !  
>Ils restèrent encore un long moment tout les trois autour de Matthew à parler et à rire. De temps à autre ils ne disaient rien, regardant simplement 'le petit miracle' que Mac tenait contre sa poitrine et savourant cet instant passé ensembles. Matthew s'était rapidement endormi dans les bras de sa mère. Mac se sentie gagnée par la fatigue elle aussi. Il commençait à se faire tard. Se qui fut confirmé par l'arrivée de l'infirmière qui venait chercher Matthew pour l'emmener à la pouponnière ou il passait la nuit.<br>- Bonne nuit mon amour, murmura Mac en déposant tendrement un baiser sur son front.  
>Elle eu un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle tendit son fils à l'infirmière.<br>- Harm ? Est-ce que tu peux nous laisser seules un moment s'il te plait ? J'aimerais parler à Mattie.  
>- Bien sûr je vais à la pouponnière. Je vous laisse entre filles, moi je vais avec mon fils…entre hommes !<br>Il se leva et embrassa Mac. Au passage il déposa un baiser dans les cheveux indisciplinés de Mattie puis il sortit.

05 :32 GMT  
>Clinique St James<br>Chambre de Sarah Rabb  
>San Diego<p>

Harm ferma la porte. Mac attendit encore un peu puis s'adressa à la jeune femme.  
>- Mattie je voulais te remercier !<br>- De quoi ?  
>- D'avoir été là lorsque j'en ai eu besoin.<br>- Sarah…je …justement ! C'est de ma faute se qui est arrivé !  
>- Tu crois ? Elle regarda Mattie dans les yeux, Tu crois vraiment que c'était de ta faute ?<br>- Si je n'avais pas mis la musique si forte et si j'avais pensée à chercher ton plateau tout ceci ne sera pas arrivé !  
>Mac lui prit la main.<br>- Mattie ce n'était pas de ta faute ! C'était un accident ! Je crois que j'aurais très bien pus laisser ce plateau et ne pas descendre les escaliers !  
>- Oui mais…<br>- Non Mattie ! Ne te dis pas que c'est de ta faute ! Par contre souviens toi que tu m'a amené ici ! Tu m'as maintenue éveillée pendant tout le trajet, tu étais là quand je suis entrée dans la salle d'opération et, crois le ou non, ta présence m'a beaucoup rassurée ! Si tu n'avais pas été là ce jour là Matthew ne serai sans doute pas de ce monde et je ne le serai plus non plus !  
>Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la jeune femme.<br>- Hey non ! Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer ! Mac sourit, l'attira contre elle et la serra dans ses bras.  
>- Je ne sais pas se que j'aurai fais si tu était partit ! Dit Mattie sur son épaule.<br>- Je suis là…Je ne t'aurais quand même pas laissée toute seule avec Harm et Matthew ! Toutes deux sourirent. Désolée jeune fille tu vas encore m'avoir sur le dos quelques années !  
>Elles se séparèrent et Mattie essuya ses larmes.<br>- Je suis heureuse de t'avoir pour maman d'adoption encore longtemps !  
>Mac et Mattie se sourirent. On frappa à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit doucement et les deux femmes virent la tête de Harm passer par l'embrassure.<br>- Vous avez finies ? Je peux entrer ? Il ne voulait plus de moi là bas !  
>Mattie et Mac rirent.<br>- Oui…on a fini mon chéri tu peux entrer !  
>Harm entra et se dirigea vers Mac.<br>- Mattie il se fait tard, tu devrais rentrer !  
>- Mm tu veux Sarah pour toi tout seul c'est ça ?<br>Harm acquiesça.  
>- Puisque tu le demandes …oui ! Il regarda Mac. Je la veux rien qu'à moi !<br>- Ok ok je vous laisse !  
>Elle prit une dernière fois Mac dans ses bras.<br>- A demain Sarah !  
>- A demain Mattie et n'oublie pas se que je t'ai dis !<br>Mattie sourit et Mac aussi. Elle sortit laissant ainsi le couple seul.  
>Harm sourit à son épouse et s'assit sur le bord de son lit. Mac prit la main de Harm. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans se parler.<br>- Tu as l'air fatigué Harm.  
>Il ne dit rien et Mac poursuivit après un silence.<br>- Je vais mieux ! Rentre te reposer.  
>- Je ne veux pas…<br>- …Me laisser seule ! Avait fini Mac.  
>Mac sourit et caressa la joue de Harm qui ferma les yeux à se contact. Elle s'approcha doucement de son visage et posa son front contre le sien.<br>- Tu as pris soin de moi, tu as passé toutes ces nuits sur cette chaise à coté de mon lit. Tu manques de sommeil et de forces…Harm…Rentres chez nous dormir une nuit entière dans notre lit. Je me préoccupe de toi.  
>- Tu n'as pas besoin ! Il faut que tu t'en remettes TOI !<br>- Je ne pourrais pas si je te sais fragile ! Et tu es fragile en ce moment. Je te connais Pilote ! !  
>Harm sourit.<br>- Je ne suis plus pilote depuis un moment !  
>- Tu resteras toujours MON pilote ! Celui de qui je suis tombée amoureuse ! Et celui que je connais mieux que n'importe qui !<br>Ils se sourirent.  
>- Alors rentre Harm ! Mange quelque chose et repose toi, s'il te plait ! Fait le pour moi !<br>Harm acquiesça.  
>- Très bien.<br>Mac sourit et Harm l'embrassa tendrement. Leur baiser dura un long moment avant qu'ils ne se séparent doucement.  
>- Oh…et si tu as un peu de temps, penses à moi et à se que je vais te dire ! Murmura Mac en souriant à quelques centimètres du visage de Harm.<br>- Et qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ?  
>- Que je t'aime et que tu m'as offert le plus beau des cadeaux qu'on puisse rêver ! Celui que j'ai porté, certes moins de neuf mois, mais qui te ressemble tant !<br>Harm sourit.  
>- Je penserai à sa à chaque seconde. Et puis tu sais …peut être que tu sera dans mes rêves !<br>- Mm peut être…  
>Harm goûta une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Mac.<br>- A demain mon ange, murmura Harm sur sa bouche. Puis il l'embrassa à nouveau. Je t'aime !  
>- A demain mon pilote !<br>Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et Harm sortit, promettant de revenir la voir le lendemain matin. Il rentra chez eux. Il mangea quelque chose. Qu'est se qu'il avait faim ! Plusieurs jours à ne presque rien avaler pour quitter le moins possible le chevet de Mac. Une fois son repas engloutit il prit une douche et se coucha dans leur lit. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour qu'il s'endorme et passe une bonne nuit, voyant Mac pleine de vie avec Matthew et Mattie.

_4 Jours plus tard._

22 :49 GMT  
>Domicile des Rabb<br>San Diego

Mac était encore restée quelques jours à l'hôpital. Le médecin lui avait fait encore des analyses pour être sûr qu'elle ne courrait plus aucun danger. Harm venait tout les jours la voir avec Mattie. Mac avait eu aussi la visite de Jennifer et du Capitaine Serco qui venaient lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement de la part de tout le bureau, admirant au passage le fils de Harm. Elle avait appelée les Roberts ainsi que Gram ; la grand-mère de Harm, pour leur dire que tout allait bien. Trish, la mère de celui-ci était venue voir sa belle-fille et son petit-fils. Bien que le couple ne vivait pas loin de celle-ci et de son mari ils ne se voyaient que très rarement. Harm promis qu'ils passeraient plus souvent maintenant qu'il y avait un nouveau membre dans la famille.  
>Il faisait beau se jour là. Harm était venu le matin même à l'hôpital apporter des habits pour Mac et des affaires pour Matthew. Mac dus restée encore jusqu'en début d'après midi pour écouter toutes les instructions de son médecin. Puis arriva enfin l'heure où elle put partir avec Harm, Mattie et Matthew. Elle porta son fils jusqu'à la voiture et l'installa à l'arrière dans le tout petit siège qui se trouvait à coté de Mattie. Mac monta à l'avant aux cotés de Harm qui conduisit sa petite famille jusqu'à leur maison.<br>Il se gara devant celle-ci et ils en descendirent. Matthew dormait paisiblement dans le 'Maxi Cosy' et Mac voulu le mettre au lit dans la chambre que Harm avait aménagé depuis des mois.  
>- Je vais enfin voir se que tu as fais de cette pièce ! Dit Mac en souriant en haut de l'escalier.<br>Harm sourit et ils avancèrent dans le couloir. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre.  
>Mac était sans voix. Abasourdie parce qu'elle voyait. Harm avait totalement transformé cette pièce. Un beau soleil entrait par les fenêtres auxquelles pendaient de fins rideaux blancs. La pièce était claire. Une petite armoire se trouvait à coté de la porte. Plus loin avait pris place une petite table à langer. Il y avait une commode en bois clair, adossée contre le mur d'en face. Sur le sol était posé sur le parquet de bois, un tapis avec une multitude de formes colorées. Devant les fenêtres, sur le rebord, Mac voyait les peluches qu'elle avait achetée avec Harm pendant ses mois de grossesse lorsqu'ils se promenaient en ville, côtoyer celle que leur avait offert leurs amis et collègues ravit d'apprendre l'arrivé d'un enfant. Mac sourit, étonnée de voir le petit ours blanc qu'elle avait achetée à Belleville pour annoncer sa grossesse à son époux. Elle était persuadée de se souvenir qu'ils l'avaient laissés là bas. Harm vit l'étonnement dans ses yeux et alla chercher la peluche puis il retourna auprès de sa femme et de son fils.<br>- Gram me l'a envoyée ! Lorsqu'elle à sus que tu étais dans le coma elle m'a dis de le prendre contre moi et de prier pour qu'il nous rassemble comme il l'avait déjà fait !  
>Mac regardait cet homme qu'elle aimait tant avec un timide sourire aux lèvres, serrant contre lui l'ours blanc. Elle en eu les larmes aux yeux.<br>- Oh Harm…avait murmurée Mac avant que celui-ci ne l'embrasse tendrement.  
>Leur baiser prit fin et ils se dirigèrent vers le petit lit en bois pour y déposer leur fils. Mac le posa délicatement sur la couverture douce et confortable. Il bougea mais ne se réveilla pas. Harm mit l'ours en haut du lit. Le visage de Mac fut illuminé d'un magnifique sourire lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le mobile au dessus du lit. Flottaient dans les airs, accrochés à de fin fils presque transparents, de petits avions en bois de toutes les couleurs. Harm se mit derrière son épouse et l'encercla de ses bras.<br>- Je remarque qu'une fois de plus j'avais raison ! Murmura Mac en posant ses mains sur celles de Harm qui avaient pris place sur son ventre.  
>- De quoi ?<br>- Tu resteras toujours un pilote ! Dit Mac en riant.  
>Harm sourit.<br>- C'est pour que notre fils saches que son papa veilleras toujours sur lui, où qu'il soit !  
>Il embrassa doucement ses cheveux et Mac ferma les yeux. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment.<br>- On dirait un ange, murmura Harm.  
>- Oui, il est tellement magnifique !<p>

- Harm ?  
>- Mm ?<br>- Merci pour cette chambre elle est superbe !  
>Mac quitta Matthew des yeux et toujours encerclée par les bras de son pilote, se retourna. Ils se regardèrent. Mac chercha une caresse auprès de Harm et se blotti contre lui. Ils restèrent enlacés pendant un long moment.<br>- Ca va ? Murmura Harm  
>- Oui, elle se redressa, j'avais besoin d'être dans tes bras…c'est tout !<br>Harm sourit et l'embrassa avec douceur. Mac répondit à son baiser et ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.  
>- On devrait le laisser dormir, dit Mac.<br>- Oui…allons dans notre chambre !  
>Mac sourit.<br>- Tu sais que je ne peux pas encore…  
>- Oui oui je sais ! Mais quelques petits câlins ne te ferons pas de mal !<br>- Non, je pense que tu as raison. C'est juste qu'il faudra attendre un moment…que tout se remette en place !  
>- Je serai patient ! Et puis tu crois que je ne sais pas te résister ?<br>Mac ria.  
>- La preuve est dans ce lit derrière moi !<br>- Oh alors tu veux vraiment que je résiste à ton charme ? Très bien Marine !  
>- Non, ça me plait bien comme ça !<br>- Ah oui ?  
>- Mm…<br>Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois et se séparèrent. Mac regarda encore leur fils dormir pendant que Harm prit l'interphone qui leur permettrait d'entendre si Matthew venait à se réveiller. Ils sortirent de la pièce main dans la main et regagnèrent leur chambre au fond du couloir, laissant ainsi leur petit miracle dormir paisiblement, entouré de tout l'amour dont il avait besoin.

FIN


End file.
